


Negative Space

by slotumn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Family, Family Issues, Gen, Memory Loss, POV Second Person, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Soft Vergil (Devil May Cry), implied unplanned pregnancy, no beta we die like mundus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: "Who was my mother? What was she like? Where is she now?"Truth is, you don't remember.Not because the memories faded, but because they were cut away.The best you can do is to look at what's left.A.K.A. Vergil doesn't have memories of Nero's mother because he purposefully cut it away with the Yamato.
Relationships: Nero's Mother/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Slotumn Portfolio





	Negative Space

"Who was my mother? What was she like? Where is she now? Hey, answer me!"

The quarter-demon keeps asking that whenever he sees you.

Truth is, you don't remember.

Not because the memories faded, but because they were cut away with the very blade you hold on as a reminder of all else.

The best you can do is to look at what's left. 

\---  
\---

It happened in Fortuna-- that much was for sure.

Tracing your father's footsteps landed you there, and upon recollection, you think you must have been very fascinated by the place to stay as long as you did. 

You spent much time around the church, seeking old records that you believed may hold the secret to your father's might. 

You must had internal help, since such important information is usually withheld from general public, and of course, outsiders.

Perhaps it was someone you managed to challenge and beat into submission, but something about that possibility feels...wrong. Weaklings often acted underhanded and spiteful to the very end, and surely there would have been remnants of the troubles they caused in your memories, if that was the case. 

No, more likely, it was an unsuspecting fool who trusted you too much, too fast. Humans called that love and placed excessive value on it. 

And you were young and naïve, so it wouldn't have been too strange, had you reciprocated.

\---

Your diet of choice had always been blood, training, and the occasional poetry, but you ate many different types of food back in that secluded island city.

The dish you remember the most is pizza. It wasn't like the awful greasy shit that your brother keeps offering you these days, of course-- they were straight out of the oven, topped with fresh tomatoes and basils. 

It was often accompanied by wine, and you suspect that someone else was there to encourage it, because you normally don't drink. 

(Being inebriated leaves one vulnerable and weak.)

You also bought the same type of ice cream (the tri-colored one with vanilla, chocolate, and strawberries) multiple times, but the strange thing is, you never ate it yourself.

Then again, it's possible that you did, and just don't remember.

\---

Operas and other forms of media intended for entertainment rarely depict historical events accurately, so it's a complete mystery as to why you attended one, even if it was about your father.

Or why you dressed up for the occasion in something other than your usual blue coat.

Or why you didn't hate it, even though the opera was awfully sappy and the suit's design was uncomfortable and impractical for battle. 

\---

There was this store that sold baby bottles and other childrearing supplies. 

You didn't pay much attention to it, and it wouldn't even have had a place in your recollections, if not for that couple you spotted one day, walking out of the door with an infant, new blankets, and happy smiles on their faces.

It's not like you to see yourself in others, because there are no others similar to you, save your your mother, father, and maybe brother-- but for a moment, you accidentally imagined yourself in that human couple's shoes. 

Dread and joy both gripped at your gut in response, and you don't remember doing something like that ever again.

\---

Your last morning in Fortuna began with a demon attack, so you assume you spent most of the day fighting them off with relative ease. It would take more, way more, to kill the son of Sparda than some bug-like rabbles. 

(But what about humans?)

Right before you boarded the last ship leaving the island, you took the Yamato and cut off chunks of your memories. Looking back, you could have done a cleaner job, but your young, foolish, weak self had difficulty staying calm at the time.

\---

You departed your father's former land how you arrived-- alone and seeking more power.

So nothing changed, really, except for an odd, untraceable sense of sorrow at losing what you never had. 

Dwelling on it wouldn't have done any good, however, so you pressed on, to become stronger, to gain more power, to never lose anything important, not again, never again.

\---  
\---

And now, here he is-- your son, yet another piece to further outline what's missing. 

Those memories aren't coming back, because you have a tendency to cause your own greatest losses, funnily enough.

But you figure that the negative space could become something important of its own.

All you have to do to preserve that silhouette, is to hold onto what's left-- and perhaps, what's left is all you ever needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit I wrote something other than a FE3H fic. 
> 
> But yeah the idea is that he was genuinely in love but that only led to further ~suffering~ and shit when Nero's mom died in a demon attack lol


End file.
